Sixth Grade
by 90sByach
Summary: Sixth grade is the last year before we reach the start of becoming teenagers. Arnold has return and I still struggle to tell my dear Arnold how I feel. But no matter what I do it seems like I can't act like the real me. But wait, I was able to do it once in my childhood. Maybe this is answer to my problems.


**Hello everyone it's a little odd for me to write something like this so please give me a little slack. Now let me explain what's exactly up with me right now, I'm a little stressed from college and I can't seem to come up with anything for Done with you. It's not over it's just I need a brake from all my Yaoi Stories. Something I can just write about and not be so pressure to write any lemon. I apologize to those who really wanted to see me update all my stuff but this story will be like a brake from all my anime and yaoi and just something I can enjoy writing from my childhood something even as a kid I shipped together quite often. I would like to introduce to you all this new fanfic that will be a breath of fresh air from my other fanfics for a moment. Please welcome it kindly.**

**Sixth grade is the last year before we reach the start of teenage years. I still struggle to tell my dear Arnold how I feel. But no matter what I do it seems like I can't act like the real me. But wait, I was able to do it once in my childhood. Maybe this is answer to my problems.**

**Hey Arnold Series: **_Sixth Grade_

**Rating- K **

**Oh and I disclaim all rights to this show**

**Chapter One- Helga's Crazy Plan **

It was summer in Hillwood a certain blonde tomboy was hanging out with her best friend Phoebe while the other eleven year olds played a friendly game of baseball in Gerald field. It was nearing the end of their summer vacation and it seems all the soon to be sixth graders were spending as much free time as they could to have fun.

"So Helga, were you informed about recent news?" The petite Japanese girl asked.

"What news? That Rhonda is hosting the end of summer party? I already got a glitter invitation from the princess herself." Helga scuffed then took a drink of her Yahoo soda.

"No, Gerald has informed me that Arnold is returning home with his parents next week." Phoebe explained.

The tomboy coughed out the entire beverage she attempted to consume upon hearing the news of her old crush returning.

"A-Arnold coming h-here w-why would he want to come here of all places huh?" Helga stuttered out after regaining some of her composure.

"He's homesick perhaps?" Phoebe answered her flustered friend.

"Anyways, why are you telling me this Phebes, why should I care about whether the football-head comes back or not? It ain't like we were friends or nothing." Helga pouted stubbornly.

"Helga you can't be serious. I already know you're in love with him. This could be your chance to truly confess to him and be your true self in front of him instead of hiding yourself with this bully front you always show." Phoebe tries to convince.

"I-I just can't Phoebe! It's a lost cause! Done and over! I was prepared to give up on loving him as soon as he left in that plane!"

"A plane that he was able to aboard for with all your savings!"

"He doesn't need to know that!"

"Helga why can't you show your good side to him? Why do you insist on hiding, instead of being happy with him?"

"Because it was the first time in my life that I ever felt affection on me, not Olga, but me. I love the feeling of someone seeing me for me. But I'm also scared that if I expose it, it would come back to bite me in the butt. That's why I just can't tell him."

"You have before haven't you?"

"Yes but that was by accident and he literally cornered me. Plus he thinks I only said it because it was _'in the heat of the moment'_, so that saved my butt on that mistake."

"Will you ever show him your true self?"

"I don't know."

Then it hit Helga like a concrete house. She snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" Helga exclaimed.

"What is Helga?" Phoebe gasp, surprised by her friend's sudden outburst.

"I know exactly how to show my true self without wrecking my bully image!"

"How exactly do you attend to accomplish that Helga?"

"Let's go to my house, where there ain't many witnesses."

"Going!" Phoebe finished as they got up from the wooden bleachers and walked towards the Pataki residence

**(30 minutes Later in Helga's Room)**

"So get this Phebes, back in the forth grade during Valentines Day I kind of pretended to be Arnold's pen pal from France." Helga explained pacing while her Japanese friend sat on her bed listening to the story, very intrigue.

"You can guess it didn't go so well at first, but then after opening myself up to him he really took a liking to me. I was so happy but like the coward I am I never got the guts to tell him it was me."

"So you have shown Arnold your true self, and he liked you. So why is it so difficult for you to tell him how you feel and open up to him if you have proof he doesn't quite mind?" Phoebe asked wondering why her best friend was hesitating so much.

"Because I'm Helga G. Pataki, the girl everyone fears. The girl that has a back bone. The girl who is known for hating Arnold!"

"So you're scared that he'll reject you, you'll get teased for liking Arnold, and you'll lose the respect that you bullied your way to earn?"

"Exactly" Helga pointed at the shorter girl, "But let's say Helga G. Pataki went to live with her sis in Nevada or something and there is a new girl in school with a fresh slate. A girl who isn't known to be a brute like old Helga G. Pataki!"

"I see where you're going with this Helga, but may I suggest another idea? I mean you're just walking around this issue you have and taking a much harder route."

"Come on Phoebe please. Try to picture yourself in my shoes. This might be my one and only chance to show my true self to Arnold. If Arnold doesn't feel the same I won't be as hurt as I would be if I was Helga."

"Alright Helga I'll help you."

"Thanks a bunch Phoebe! You're the best friend a girl can have! Now grab a notebook. I need you to write down a check list of all the things we need to do before school starts!"

**(One Week later at the Boarding House)**

The eleven year old boy walks up to his old home, both parents following behind him.

His father Miles sighs relieved, "It's good to be home."

Mother Stella replies, "Yes as nice as the jungle is, it's good to be around civilization after so long. Are you happy to be home Arnold?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be back. I wonder how everyone else is doing." Arnold said as he open the door soon after all the house animals rush out quickly causing the older man to trip luggage still in his arms. The family of three laughed at this.

Arnold spoke softly, "It's good to be home."

"Ah would you looky here, If it isn't the Shortman family back from the safari. Well don't just stand there come in before you let all the cool air out." Phil smiled at the return of his family. They all did as the old coot said and walked inside. After they all settled in the four of them sat in the living room.

"So how was it you three, did you make friends with any Tarzan fellows?" Phil asked.

"No Grandpa after me and Gerald help save mom and dad I stayed with them in the village helping out the green eye people." Arnold explained.

"Yes and it went by a lot faster thanks to Arnold helping us. You raised our son well Pop." Miles smiled at his father.

"Ah the little Shortman was a good kid on his own. I only steered him in the right direction when he needed it."

"Either way we are truly grateful to you for taking care of our Arnold." Stella smiled.

"Well if you're really grateful how about cooking all of us a nice home cooked meal Stella."

Stella smiled, "I'd be happy to."

**(20 minutes later after dinner) **

After dinner Arnold decided to go up to his old bedroom and unpack his things. After unpacking everything he laid on top of his old bed, he couldn't help but notice how much he's grown since he last slept in his bed. Arnold couldn't wait to see everyone after so long. He wanted to tell all of his friends about San Lorenzo and his small adventures there.

But the first thing on his list was to go over to Helga's house and thank her for what she did. He could never forget her extreme kindness before he left to find his parents with Gerald.

_Flash back 1½ years ago_

"_Gerald what are we going to do?" Arnold asked as they sat out side his home._

"_I don't know what else to tell you man, we've done everything we can to get the money, but it's no use Arnold. We're just too young to make a lot money." _

"_W-We can't just give up! Th-They need help! I have to help them Gerald!" _

"_Arnold I know man, but there are just some things even you can't do." _

_As they were talking, Lila walked up to the duo with a pink duffel bag in her arms. _

"_Why hello Arnold, Gerald."_

_The two fourth graders replied, "Hey Lila." _

"_I actually have something for the both of you." The young ginger explained._

"_What is it Lila?" The short blonde asked._

_Lila handed them both the pink duffel bag, "I'm unsure of what is inside it myself, I was only told to give it to you both."_

_When they both unzipped the bag it was reveled to be two air plane tickets to San Lorenzo and one hundred and fifty dollars. Two of the boys' jaw dropped from pure shock. _

"_W-Who gave this to you Lila!?" Gerald asked._

"_I really shouldn't tell you."_

"_Please Lila tell us!" Arnold demanded. He needed to know who went out of their way to give them this wonderful gift._

"_Well if you promise not to thank them right away, I guess I can tell you." _

"_Alright I promise, just please tell me Lila."_

"_Well today I was called by Helga to meet her at the park and she handed me that ever so cute bag. She said to give it to you and leave her out of it. But please don't tell her I told you. I just felt like you had the right to know how ever so kind it was of Helga to give you all that money and those plane tickets."_

"_Helga… Wow I can't believe it." Arnold spoke staring at the pink bag filled with such a blessing._

"_Yeah no kidding! Helga G. Pataki helping us out. Who would of thought?" Gerald laughed. _

_Arnold smiled, "Who would've thought…" _

_End of Flash Back_

Arnold stared up at the sky from his bed, "I just knew you were kind Helga." He couldn't wait to meet his old bully from the fourth grade. He was sure to thank her for her generosity, especially when he needed it the most.

**(Meanwhile in Phoebe's Bedroom)**

"Wow Helga you look so different." Phoebe stared at her transformed friend.

She wasn't wearing the normal tomboy attire that contained a black t-shirt with pink basket ball shorts, black socks, and pink converse. Not to mention her hair tied up in a pony tail and her signature unibrow.

No, instead she went to the salon and got a complete makeover. After 30 minutes of waxing and plucking her eye brows she looked a lot like a young lady instead of a girl version of her father. Also the fact she brushed her hair out and just wore it down to help change her look as well. Her new outfit was a white dress shirt with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. Along with this she wore faded bell-bottoms with white boots.

Helga honestly didn't hate the look but she didn't like it either. She only wore it to look different so no one would catch on to who she was. But she had to admit she liked how she looks having two thin eyebrows over having just one unibrow. She considered keeping them after this experiment.

"Alright Phoebe, remember to call me Ophelia if you talk to me after school starts." Helga explained.

"Remembering" The Japanese girl nodded.

"Now let's go throw the check list once more."

"Checking."

"New clothes?"

"Check."

"New tone of voice. So no one will recognize me?"

"Check."

"Called the school to inform them of my transfer?"

"Check."

"Ophelia Transferred in P.S. 113 and ready to learn?"

"Check."

"Parents have no idea because they ignore me anyway."

"U-Uh Check…"

"And last but not least no one has any idea what's going on?"

"Check."

"Excellent. Time to surprise everyone."

"Helga you don't have to go along with this, why not dress up like this and just surprise everyone with this new look."

"No way Phebes, we're already too deep in this to back out."

The young girl just sighed and mutter to herself, "Can't say I didn't try."

"Sixth Grade time to welcome easy-going, poet loving, good nature, Ophelia Petersburg.", Helga looked out into the world for once in her life confident to show her real self to everyone.

Especially her beloved Arnold.

**End of Chapter One **

**What do Y'all think? Anyway as you can see No I'm not taking credit from the story done with you from HarajukuSora on fanfiction for you see I am HarajukuSora. This is just my second account I'm making on fanfiction for you see it felt weird having a cartoon and anime fics on the same account to me. I have so many ideas for other cartoon shows like ed, edd, and eddy, power puff girls, or movies like how to train your dragon or rise of the guardian. I just feel more comfortable making them on different account. So now I don't feel weird and I can let my ideas flow even more. **

**90sByach sign out~ **


End file.
